Ryûko
by Sauterelle
Summary: AU - "C'est impoli de fixer les gens." La petite fille rougit brutalement et enfonça son visage dans le col du jeune homme qui la portait. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil arrogant. "Déjà en train de donner des leçons ?Tu ne changeras jamais." Itachi ouvrit les yeux. Ils se plongèrent dans un regard identique au sien. "Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, petit frère."


_**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous. Je sais que cela fait un certain moment que je n'ai pas publié de nouvelle fic. A cette flagrante inactivité, je n'ai rien d'autre à vous proposer que mes excuses les plus sincères.  
**_

_**Ce nouvel OS est encore centrée sur les frères Uchiwas. (attention, spoilers pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'histoire complète des Uchiwas, de Tobi et du village de Konoha) Il s'agit d'un AU où le Yondaime Hokage est toujours en vie, ou Naruto a grandi normalement avec ses parents et ou la révolte des Uchiwas n'a pas eu lieu. Certains personnages présents dans cette fic m'appartiennent, mais ils n'ont pas un très grand rôle dans cette fic.**_

_**Voilà, en espérant que cette histoire vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto**_** ne m'appartient pas.**_

* * *

_**Ryûko**_

Les Uchiwas sont un clan noble et puissant, descendants directs d'un des fondateurs du village. Ce précieux lignage ne faisait que renforcer leur fierté exacerbée, au grand désarroi d'Uchiwa Itachi, fils unique de Fugaku et Mikoto et héritier d'un des plus puissants clans de Konoha.

Ironiquement, Itachi était tout ce dont un Uchiwa se devait d'avoir : de l'élégance, un contrôle de soi irréprochable, une grande intelligence et des compétences de shinobi hors-du-commun. Itachi était une exception parmi les exceptions. Un génie parmi les génies. Il avait éveillé son Sharingan à seulement huit ans, l'avait mené à maturation à onze ans, était devenu capitaine de l'ANBU à seulement treize ans, une première au village. Il était la perfection incarnée et sans conteste le plus précieux atout de son village et de son clan.

Allez savoir pourquoi, Itachi avait hérité d'un mode de pensée radicalement opposé à celui de son clan. La fierté, si ce n'était celle qu'il portait pour la paix de son village, n'avait pas sa place avec Itachi. Il était un être sculpté d'amour, de lumière et de compassion. Les armes, avec lesquelles il était si habile et si meurtrier, ne lui allaient pas. Il ne croyait pas en la violence, ni en la guerre. Et il était le plus puissant soldat de son village. Un juste équilibre pour le monde, une torture constante pour Itachi.

A vingt-sept ans, le jeune homme était et demeurait le plus jeune et le plus puissant shinobi. Il songeait néanmoins à donner démissionner de l'ANBU pour devenir Jônin instructeur et s'occuper d'une équipe de Genin. L'enseignement était plus paisible que le sang, et Itachi souhaitait inculquer son mode de pensée aux jeunes générations de futurs shinobis. Il rêvait qu'un jour, les armes ne soient plus que des reliques pieusement conservées, et que les enfants ne se battent plus jamais.

Si son rêve ferait très certianement friser la crise cardiaque à son père, Itachi était en revanche certain que son géniteur accepterait sa demande de démission. Itachi avait rempli ses obligations vis-à-vis de son clan et de son village. Il était maintenant juste qu'il se retire un peu pour mener une vie plus calme. De plus, et ce serait certainement la raison qui ferait pencher la balance en la faveur du jeune homme, Itachi était sur le point de se marier.

Miharu Uchiwa était une cousine au treizième degré avec Itachi. Elle avait vingt-cinq ans et était ancienne kunoichi de Konoha. Itachi la connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. C'était une femme douée et compétente, extrêmement intelligente, mais, et comme tous les Uchiwas, extrêmement fière. Son mariage avec le génie du clan n'aurait pu la rendre plus heureuse. Itachi, qui partageait une profonde affection avec elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir l'angoisse et le dégoût l'envahir. Ce n'était pas la vie qu'il aurait voulu, ni pour lui, ni pour son village.

Le jeune homme était assis dans le salon de la demeure familiale, profitant des quelques heures calmes durant lesquelles Fugaku et Mikoto étaient tout deux absents. Faisant face au jardin, Itachi observait le ciel avec morosité, sa tasse de thé tiède oubliée sur la table du salon.

On ne surprend jamais un capitaine de l'ANBU, encore moins un Uchiwa. Itachi avait entendu le frôlement du vent quelques secondes avant qu'un jeune homme apparaisse devant le petit étang dans un nuage de feuilles. Svelte bien que musclé, une peau blanche comme la surface de la lune, des des yeux et des cheveux aussi noirs que les ailes d'un corbeau, le nouveau-venu ressemblait beaucoup à Itachi, si ce n'était qu'il était un peu plus petit. Il était vêtu de l'uniforme traditionnel des Jônins, et tenait dans un bras une fillette aux cheveux rouges comme du piment, mais aux yeux aussi noirs que les siens. Le visage rond de l'enfant se tourna vers le capitaine de l'ANBU, qu'il s'appliqua à détailler de la tête aux pieds.

Itachi ferma les yeux.

-C'est impoli de fixer les gens, dit-il de sa voix éternellement calme et détachée.

La petite fille rougit brutalement et enfonça son visage dans le col du jeune homme qui la portait. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil arrogant.

-Déjà en train de donner des leçons ? railla-t-il. Tu ne changeras jamais.

Itachi rouvrit les yeux. Ils se plongèrent dans un regard identique au sien.

-Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, petit frère.

OOO

Il était dit, depuis cinq ans déjà, qu'Uchiwa Itachi était fils unique. Il était hors de question de ternir l'éclat d'une étoile avec la noirceur d'une souillure. Et pourtant, seize années durant, Itachi avait été le frère aîné d'un autre garçon. Sasuke était son nom. L'enfant avait toujours beaucoup ressemblé à leur mère, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Bien qu'il soit lui-même naturellement doué aux arts shinobi et doté d'une grande et vive intelligence, ses compétences n'étaient rien à côté de celles de son frère, et sa grande timidité l'empêchait de s'affirmer pleinement dans sa famille. Il avait grandi dans l'ombre, progressé sans reconnaissance réelle. A dix ans, il était devenu Genin et à douze ans, Chuunin. A quatorze ans, il était devenu Jônin et un an plus tard, on lui avait proposé un poste d'ANBU. Il avait refusé.

Sasuke n'avait jamais été rien d'autre qu'un autre Uchiwa, une ombre dont on pouvait vanter les mérites comme superbement ignorer durant des années. C'était jusqu'à l'évènement. Celui qui avait déchiré une famille sans que personne ne souhaite se l'avouer. Sasuke, à l'âge de seize ans, était devenu père. Il n'était pas marié, et la mère de son enfant était un membre du clan Uzumaki. Il n'aurait pu faire pire erreur. Il avait fait don du précieux Sharingan des Uchiwas à une bâtarde extérieure au clan.

Fugaku n'avait pas hésité : son fils cadet avait été déshérité et chassé. Il perdit son nom comme son statut, et toute sa famille en prime. Sa fille avait manqué de se faire bannir du village, mais elle fut placée sous la protection du Quatrième, qui lui permit de rester au village jusqu'à sa majorité au moins. De toute manière, Sasuke n'aurait jamais abandonné son enfant : si elle devait partir, il serait parti avec elle.

Ryûko était le nom de la non-nièce d'Itachi. Elle était restée presque un mois sans patronyme, le temps qu'ont pris ses deux parents pour se mettre d'accord sur un prénom. La fille Uzumaki – Karin de son petit nom – avait préparé toute une liste de patronymes, aussi rocambolesques et ridicules les uns que les autres que Sasuke avait rejetés avec son habituelle intransigeance. Finalement, peut-être par coup de cœur – bien que Sasuke affirme qu'il n'a _jamais _de coup de cœur – ou bien en désespoir de cause, la petite fut nommée Ryûko. L'enfant du dragon. Etonnamment, ça lui allait comme un gant. Ryûko avait un caractère au moins aussi explosif que sa mère. De Sasuke, elle ne tenait que son extrême timidité et aussi un soupçon d'arrogance qui trahissait son lignage. Et qui lui valait les regards dégoûtés des Uchiwas.

Itachi avait déjà eu l'occasion de tenir Ryûko dans ses bras quand elle était tout bébé. Il avait été le seul membre de la famille de Sasuke à être venu pour son frère et le seul à reconnaître le lien de parenté qui le liait à l'enfant. En revanche, il n'avait jamais rien pu faire pour empêcher Fugaku de destituer Sasuke de son statut. Sasuke n'avait plus le droit de se rendre dans la maison où il avait grandi, ni de revoir les gens qui l'avaient élevé, et même poser un pied au quartier Uchiwa lui était interdit.

Il était donc parti, et cela faisait bien quatre ans qu'Itachi n'avait plus vu son frère en tête-à-tête. Il le croisait parfois au village et aucun ne daignaient se dire un mot, le premier par hésitation et culpabilité, le second par fierté et colère. Quant à Ryûko, qu'Itachi la voit avec son père, sa mère, ou bien son agité de cousin (le fils surexcité du Quatrième, qui avait le même âge que Sasuke), elle ne le reconnaissait pas. A ses yeux, Itachi était un autre shinobi comme elle en voyait tant.

D'où sa réaction avec son oncle. Itachi était certain que Sasuke lui avait dit qu'elle était sa nièce et qu'elle avait de la famille dans le clan, mais la fillette ne savait d'évidence pas comment réagir. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré ses grands-parents et apparemment, Sasuke ne semblait pas pressé qu'elle fasse leur connaissance. Il craignait sans doute la réaction de Fugaku vis-à-vis de son enfant.

Itachi n'amorça aucun mouvement pour aller à la rencontre de son cadet, ni pour les inviter à l'intérieur. Ce fut donc Sasuke qui s'avança. Ryûko avait les bras fermement enroulés autour de ses épaules et le visage résolument caché dans le col de sa veste. Sasuke ne semblait pas vraiment motivé à l'idée de lui faire lâcher prise. Il n'élevait pas son enfant selon les mêmes valeurs avec lesquelles il avait lui-même été élevé. Un Uchiwa devait être grand. Il devait être fier. Il ne devait pas montrer ses sentiments. Il ne devait pas montrer un signe de faiblesse.

Quelque part, ces valeurs étaient honorables. Les Uchiwas étaient l'élite shinobi du village, la fierté de Konoha à de nombreux égards. Il était nécessaire d'avoir des hommes et femmes solides pour le bien du village si ce n'était pour celui du clan. Mais ces mêmes valeurs suffisaient à détruire un homme.

Elles détruisaient Itachi. Sasuke avait décidé qu'elles ne détruiraient pas Ryûko.

Il pénétra dans le salon après avoir retiré ses sandales d'une main, puis celles de sa fille et s'installa face à Itachi de l'autre côté de la table. Ryûko se cramponnait toujours à lui, agenouillée sur ses jambes en tailleur. Sasuke caressait ses longs cheveux rouges d'une main absente, baladant ses yeux sur la pièce d'un air désintéressé. Il ne trompait pas Itachi. Le génie pouvait voir l'émotion dans ses prunelles d'onyx.

Calmement, Itachi proposa un verre de thé à Sasuke, qui accepta. Il revenait de la cuisine avec deux nouvelles tasses fumantes – il en avait profité pour remplir de nouveau la sienne – et il remarqua sa nièce qui explorait à présent l'ikebana de sa grand-mère, posé sur la bibliothèque. L'enfant rougit en remarquant son oncle, mais après un regard appuyé en direction de son père, elle se retourna à son examen minutieux de l'œuvre d'art floral devant ses yeux.

Itachi ignora Ryûko pour le moment. Il déposa les deux tasses sur la table et se réinstalla sur le parquet. Les deux frères sirotèrent leur thé pendant un court moment de silence. Puis la voix de Sasuke résonna, froide et faussement détachée.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu allais te marier.

Itachi n'était pas étonné. Pourquoi Sasuke aurait-il pris la peine de venir avec sa fille, si ce n'était pas pour le mariage ?

-C'est exact.

-Miharu… Je ne sais pas qui c'est.

L'aîné s'autorisa un petit sourire. Il pourrait presque se croire de retour dans le passé, à l'époque où Sasuke était encore son frère et qu'ils partageaient de courts instants de complicité.

-Tu as la mémoire courte, petit frère. C'est elle qui te gardait quand tu avais trois ans.

Sasuke afficha un rictus agacé et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de colère, mais ses joues étaient colorées par l'embarras. Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour masquer sa gêne – en vain.

-Désolé si je ne me souviens pas de ma petite enfance, railla-t-il d'une voix sèche. C'est un peu compliqué dans mon cas, tu ne trouves pas ?

La mine amusée d'Itachi disparut brutalement, remplacé par un air grave. Ses yeux sages devinrent sévères. Sous ses mèches corbeau, Sasuke était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate. De colère et de honte, probablement.

-Cette remarque était aussi inutile que puérile, Sasuke, dit Itachi d'une voix glacée et tranchante.

Les épaules de Sasuke s'affaissèrent légèrement, mais il ne protesta pas. Le fait qu'il ne riposte pas prouva à Itachi que son frère ne cherchait pas la guerre. La dernière chose dont les deux Uchiwas avaient besoin était d'une dispute. Il y en avait déjà bien assez comme ça dans leur famille. Le conflit entre les Uchiwas et les Hyûgas rendaient les choses particulièrement tendues ces derniers temps.

Itachi abandonna sa colère et soupira.

-Oublions ça, conseilla-t-il avec douceur. Tu n'es pas venu pour que nous nous disputions.

Sasuke leva lentement les yeux vers lui, et Itachi pouvait y lire le soulagement. Son frère n'était pas aussi impassible qu'il le pensait, constata l'aîné en souriant.

-Quand est prévu le mariage ? interrogea le cadet.

-Lundi prochain.

-C'est dans trois jours, observa Sasuke. Tu n'es pas stressé ?

-Je risque ma vie et celle de mes subordonnés pratiquement tous les jours depuis presque quinze ans, petit frère. Il en faut plus pour me stresser, répondit le génie d'un ton sans réplique.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ne sois pas si modeste, railla-t-il. Honnêtement, Itachi. Comment tu te sens ?

L'emploi de son prénom ne surprit pas Itachi, mais comme toujours, il le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. C'était comme lui rappeler que Sasuke n'existait plus aux yeux de sa famille, et qu'il n'avait jamais eu de frère.

Le regard d'onyx de l'aîné tomba sur la surface lisse de son thé.

-Bien, répondit-il simplement. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Je te connais, Itachi, alors arrête de me mentir.

Itachi haussa un sourcil. Il n'y avait que Sasuke pour lui parler sur ce ton. Enfin, Sasuke et leur père. Mais étrangement, les paroles de Sasuke avaient toujours eu plus d'effet que celles de Fugaku sur Itachi.

Sasuke rougit légèrement en croisant le regard de son frère et grimaça pour cacher son embarras. Il détourna le regard, préférant observer Ryûko qui s'approchait maintenant des photos déposées sur un meuble. La plus récente d'entre elles représentait Itachi en tenue d'ANBU, à l'âge de vingt-trois ans, entouré de son escouade.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sacrifies ainsi pour le clan, marmonna le plus jeune sans oser regarder son interlocuteur. Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie en acceptant de faire tout ce que Père te demande.

-Tu as bien sacrifié la tienne, remarqua Itachi. Tu as passé ton enfance à essayer de plaire à Père, et tu te retrouves banni du clan auquel tu appartiens.

Sasuke se tourna cette fois vers lui, et ses yeux brillaient d'une étincelle qu'Itachi avait déjà vue par le passé. Celle-là même qui avait illuminé le regard de Sasuke lorsqu'il avait tenue sa fille dans ses bras pour la première fois. Itachi sentit un élan de fierté pour son cadet.

-Au moins, je suis libre, rétorqua Sasuke sans hausser le ton.

Itachi ferma les yeux. On n'enferme pas un oiseau sauvage dans une cage. C'est comme vouloir retenir le vent. Il vous glissera entre les doigts un jour ou l'autre. Sasuke avait passé son enfance à être une ombre que l'on ne remarquait que lorsque la lumière de son frère l'éclairait.

A présent, Sasuke était libre, et il était devenu une étoile. Quant à Itachi, il glissait chaque jour un peu plus dans les ténèbres.

Il avait compris que s'il était parvenu à briller autant toutes ses années c'était grâce à l'ombre de son frère.

Itachi rouvrit les yeux, croisa le regard inquiet, et pourtant encore admiratif de son cadet. Il pouvait entendre les bruits de pas légers de sa nièce dans son dos.

-Ca fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu, déclara-t-il d'une voix plus forte qu'à l'accoutumée, mais toujours aussi calme. J'aimerai un peu mieux connaître ma nièce.

Sasuke arbora un nouveau rictus arrogant, mais il hocha la tête et, levant une main, il appela Ryûko.

_Note auteur: _

_Itachi : 27 ans_

_Sasuke : 21 ans_

_Ryûko : 5 ans_

OOO

Ironiquement encore, l'anniversaire de Ryûko était le dix juin. Un jour exactement après celui d'Itachi. Ce dernier n'avait pas osé venir à la fête officielle organisée par la famille maternelle de la petite fille. Les Uchiwas étaient très mal vus de l'ensemble du village à cause de leur soif maladive d'ambition, et ils l'étaient d'autant plus par le clan Uzumaki qui les voyait comme une menace pour Ryûko. Sasuke y était lui-même à peine toléré par certains Uzumakis.

Itachi décida donc de rendre visite à son frère le lendemain, lors d'un de ses rares jours de congé. Sasuke vivait dans un petit appartement avec Karin et son cousin, Naruto. D'après ce qu'Itachi avait compris, Sasuke et Karin avaient rempli un contrat de mariage afin d'être considérés comme un couple aux yeux de la loi et d'offrir à leur fille une enfance ordinaire. Mais les sentiments amoureux qui avaient animés les deux adolescents à l'époque s'étaient définitivement envolés. D'après Sasuke, ils n'avaient jamais existés. « Cette folle m'a pratiquement violé dans mon sommeil. » avait-il une fois confié à Itachi alors qu'il avait un peu trop bu (jamais Uchiwa Sasuke n'aurait avoué qu'on avait abusé de lui dans son état normal). Quoi qu'il en soit, ils entretenaient une relation quelque peu distante, mais saine et complice à certains égards.

Ce fut Sasuke qui lui ouvrit la porte. L'appartement était complètement vide. Karin avait emmené Ryûko au parc et Naruto était en mission à l'extérieur du village depuis deux jours. Sasuke arbora un rare sourire en voyant son frère aîné et l'invita au salon.

-Désolé pour le désordre, cria-t-il depuis la cuisine. L'autre crétin de Naruto ne sait pas ce que veut dire « ranger ».

-Ce n'est rien, assura Itachi en retirant un sachet de ramen déshydraté usagé du canapé avant de s'y installer.

Sasuke revint très vite avec du thé et des dangos. Il les offrit tous à Itachi, parce qu'il avait toujours détesté ce qui ressemblait de près ou e loin à du sucre. Itachi hocha délicatement la tête pour le remercier et posa un regard pénétrant sur le jeune homme face à lui.

-Ryûko à six ans, maintenant. Dans quelle école l'inscrirez-vous ?

Sasuke s'attendait à la question. Il attrapa la théière et versa tranquillement du thé dans la tasse d'Itachi. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers son frère lorsqu'il répondit.

-A l'Académie.

Cette fois, Itachi était étonné. Il avait toujours cru que Sasuke voulait préserver sa fille de la violence du monde shinobi. Qu'il ne voulait pas l'élever comme une Uchiwa. Quand Sasuke releva les yeux, il remarqua le sourcil haussé d'Itachi.

-C'est elle qui l'a choisi, précisa-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Dans une semaine, je vais me rendre à sa cérémonie d'inauguration. Tu peux venir, si tu veux.

L'aîné était touché par les mots de son cadet, même si le ton était désinvolte. Il se souvenait de la cérémonie d'inauguration de Sasuke. Il avait douze ans à l'époque, et tout jeune promu à l'ANBU. Il avait dû faire pression sur son père pour qu'il accepte de se rendre à la cérémonie de son fils cadet, qui avait malencontreusement lieu le même jour que l'un des rassemblements du clan.

Néanmoins, Ryûko n'était pas Sasuke. Elle avait un père et une mère pour assister à sa cérémonie. Elle n'avait aucunement besoin d'un membre superflu, qui risquerait de la déstabiliser.

-Merci de me le proposer, mais je suis obligé de décliner, répondit Itachi poliment. Je ne veux pas la gêner. Elle me connaît à peine.

-Assez pour t'appeler Oji-chan*, en tout cas, remarqua le plus jeune d'une voix neutre. Mais je ne vais pas te forcer la main.

Itachi grimaça intérieurement à l'émission du titre que lui avait si gracieusement donné sa nièce. Il avait l'habitude d'être appelé « Capitaine », « Uchiwa-sama », « Itachi-san ». Personne ne s'autorisait jamais quelconque familiarité à son égard. Sauf sa nièce. Ryûko tenait sans doute ça de son cousin et de sa mère, qui appelaient n'importe qui n'importe comment (Naruto appelait la grande et légendaire Tsunade Oba-chan).

Ce fut la voix de Sasuke qui tira Itachi de ses pensées.

-Miharu-san va bien ?

La question était purement formelle. Itachi savait que Sasuke détestait cordialement sa femme, qui avait insulté Ryûko en pleine rue quelques mois plus tôt. Si Itachi ne s'était pas interposé, Sasuke se serait jeté sur elle sans réfléchir. Itachi savait qu'il avait plus fait ça pour protéger Sasuke que pour protéger sa femme. Sasuke était déjà méprisé, voir haï, par les Uchiwas. Attaquer un membre du clan n'arrangerait pas son cas, et pourrait même mener à des attaques directes à son encontre. Un Uchiwa ne pardonne pas, il se venge.

-Très bien, répondit Itachi. Elle apprécie sa nouvelle vie.

Miharu avait abandonné sa carrière de kunoichi en vue du mariage pour embrasser la vie de femme au foyer. Cela faisait à peine un an qu'elle était mariée à Itachi, mais il y avait déjà des mois qu'elle rêvait d'avoir un enfant. Perdurer leur illustre lignée était un des principales priorités du clan.

-Et Père ? continua Sasuke.

Itachi demeura impassible, mais la question apporta un froid dans la pièce. Depuis quelques temps, le jeune prodige voyait ses relations avec sa famille se détériorer peu à peu. Fugaku, qui avait toujours été très ambitieux, devenait ivre de pouvoir. Les distances établies entre son clan et les grandes instances du village étaient pour lui une véritable déclaration de guerre, à laquelle il était plus qu'enclin à répondre avec les armes. Beaucoup d'autres Uchiwas partageaient cet avis.

Honnêtement, Itachi doutait que la paix si longuement perdurée à Konoha dure beaucoup plus longtemps à cause de la folie de son propre clan, mais il ne voulait rien révéler à Sasuke. Son cadet n'avait pas à être mêlé à ça.

Cependant, avant qu'il puisse répondre – et mentir – Sasuke reprit la parole.

-Je sais que le clan prépare une rébellion. Le Quatrième m'en a parlé il y a quelques jours.

Itachi se raidit, mais conserva une expression neutre. Il se contenta d'un « Oh ? » étonné. Sasuke le détailla longuement et soupira.

-Un espion le lui a révélé, ajouta-t-il. Il ne m'a pas précisé qui, mais j'ai bien une idée.

Itachi garda les lèvres closes. Autant attendre que Sasuke finisse. Le prodige voulait savoir jusqu'où Sasuke en savait exactement. Quelque part, il aurait dû savoir que le Quatrième en parlerait à son frère. Sasuke restait un Uchiwa, après tout, quoi qu'en dise leur père.

-Alors ? interrogea Sasuke avec agacement. C'est toi ou Shisui-san ?

Itachi inclina légèrement la tête. Pas mal du tout, songea-t-il, admiratif. Son jeune frère était très perspicace. Il avait beau vivre à l'écart du clan depuis des années, il avait remarqué les détails que personne ne voit.

-Moi, répondit-il de but en blanc.

Il vit une ombre dans le regard de Sasuke, mais le cadet n'ajouta rien de plus. Quelque part, Itachi était soulagé que Sasuke ait été banni du clan. Il ne serait pas mêlé à ça, ni Ryûko. Itachi voulait que son frère mène une vie heureuse et paisible, sans avoir à se soucier de la vanité d'un groupuscule prêt à renverser la paix de tout un village par soif de pouvoir et de reconnaissance.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te mêles de ça, Sasuke, déclara le capitaine de l'ANBU d'une voix ferme. C'est trop dangereux.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant, Itachi, protesta Sasuke avec irritation.

-S'il te plaît, Sasuke.

Le plus jeune soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soient toujours aussi compliquées ?

-Réponds-moi honnêtement, Itachi, grogna-t-il en couvrant ses yeux de sa main. Que compte faire le village avec le clan?

Itachi resta silencieux. Il ne pouvait rien dire, ne serait-ce que par pure confidentialité. Il était un espion, il était tenu au secret de par sa position au sein de la société. Il ne pouvait divulguer l'objet de ses missions à personne, pas même à sa propre famille. Sasuke ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Sasuke glissa une main frustrée dans sa chevelure hérissée. Son inquiétude se muait en colère.

-Dis-moi au moins que Ryûko n'aura rien. Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

A la mention de sa nièce, Itachi sentit son masque d'impassibilité se décomposer. Il cligna des yeux, et une larme manqua de s'accrocher à ses trop longs cils. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son frère.

-Ryûko n'est pas une Uchiwa, dit-il d'une voix mécanique. Elle n'est pas concernée.

Un soupir soulagé échappa des lèvres de Sasuke, et ses bras retombèrent mollement sur ses jambes. Itachi ravala sa peine en voyant l'expression déconfite de son cadet. Il ne voulait pas impliquer Sasuke dans la décadence d'un clan qui n'était plus le sien.

Le grand frère se pencha en avant, tendant un bras en direction du plus jeune. Sasuke ne réagit pas, jusqu'à ce que les doigts de l'aîné se heurtent contre son front et renvoyèrent sa tête en arrière. Il grogna et porta une main à sa peau rougie, lançant un regard noir à Itachi.

-Itachi…

-Padonne-moi, Sasuke.

Itachi partit peu après. Resté seul dans l'appartement, les yeux onyx de Sasuke se posèrent sur un paquet abandonné sur le canapé, à la place qu'Itachi occupait quelques secondes plus tôt. Un papier y était collé. Le nom de Ryûko y était inscrit.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Sasuke prit le paquet pour le déposer dans la chambre de sa fille.

_*Oji-chan : terme affectif pour l'oncle (tonton)_

OOO

Shisui était mort la veille. Itachi, le pas raide et les traits anormalement crispés, se dirigeait vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Il ignora les salutations des autres shinobis qu'il croisa dans le couloir. Son cœur battait encore la chamade dans sa poitrine.

_Shisui, Shisui, Shisui, Shisui…_

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant la porte close du bureau du Quatrième. Il pouvait entendre des éclats de voix à l'intérieur. L'une d'elles appartenait à Danzô, l'autre à Sasuke, qui semblé avoir littéralement explosé de rage.

Itachi avait masqué son chakra avant même de s'en apercevoir et resta immobile devant la porte, préférant écouter la conversation. Son cœur battait déjà plus lentement, comme rassuré par cette activité plus familière.

-…JE VEUX DES EXPLICATIONS ! tonna Sasuke si fort que la porte trembla sous l'onde de choc. Pourquoi avoir ordonné… ?

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, jeune idiot, le coupa la voix impérieuse de Danzô. Je te suggère de te taire au lieu de débiter des âneries.

-Je devrais vous tuer sur le champ, vieillard, siffla Sasuke sur un ton menaçant.

La voix du Quatrième résonna soudain dans la pièce, plus posée malgré l'once d'inquiétude qui la timbrait.

-Allons, allons, Sasuke-kun. Il est inutile de parvenir à de telles extrémités.

-Je n'aurais pas autant de scrupules que vous, Namikaze, fit Danzô d'un ton doucereux. Personnellement, je n'aurais aucun mal à écraser cette vermine comme elle le mérite.

Itachi sentit une vague de colère l'engloutir, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison au chakra noir et sinistre qui émanait du bureau de l'Hokage. L'aura de Sasuke était tout simplement meurtrière.

-N'aggravez pas la situation, Danzô, ordonna sèchement le Quatrième. Sasuke-kun, je te suggère de te calmer aussi. Je peux tout t'expliquer, mais seulement si tu m'en donnes l'occasion.

Un silence suivit la déclaration. Itachi pouvait presque voir l'expression méfiante de Sasuke tandis qu'il considérait la proposition, et le visage bienveillant du Quatrième, qui avait considéré Sasuke comme son propre fils depuis son bannissement du clan Uchiwa.

Un sifflement de dédain brisa le semblant de confiance que l'Hokage semblait avoir instauré.

-Pourquoi perdez-vous votre temps avec ce parasite, Namikaze ? Vous êtes trop conciliant.

-Danzô…

-Ce garçon n'est qu'un idiot qui s'est fait chasser de son clan pathétique à cause de la petite bâtarde qu'il a eng…

BLAM ! Une explosion résonna à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Sasuke-kun ! fit la voix affolée du Quatrième.

Itachi décida qu'il était temps de faire son apparition. Il dévoila son chakra avant de se téléporter à l'intérieur. Il ne fut guère surpris par la scène qui se présenta devant ses yeux. Sasuke avait plaqué Danzô contre le mur tellement fort qu'une large fissure s'était formée dans le plâtre derrière le vieil homme. Le jeune Uchiwa avait son avant-bras plaqué contre la gorge de Danzô, ses yeux rouges et bouillonnants de rage rivés dans celui, stoïque, de Danzô.

Le Quatrième avait tendu les bras, sans aucun doute pour forcer Sasuke à lâcher son adversaire, mais il s'était figé en voyant Itachi. Ce dernier n'accorda qu'un très bref regard à l'Hokage avant de recentrer toute son attention sur son jeune frère.

-Lâche-le, Sasuke, ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

-Il a insulté ma fille, siffla Sasuke sans se retourner, ni lâcher Danzô.

-Je sais, confessa l'aîné. Mais attaquer un membre du conseil du village n'arrangera pas les choses. Lâche-le.

Sasuke émit un grognement de rage, mais il obéit et s'éloigna de Danzô brusquement, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Par mesure de précaution, le Quatrième se plaça entre les deux adversaires. Il toisa Danzô d'un regard méfiant avant de se tourner en direction des deux Uchiwas.

Itachi s'était approché de Sasuke pour l'empêcher de se ruer sur Danzô si l'envie lui prenait de nouveau, et il inclina la tête devant le Quatrième.

-Je suis venu vous délivrer mon rapport de mission, Hokage-sama.

Le Sharingan de Sasuke se tourna violemment vers lui, mais Itachi l'ignora. Il fixait l'Hokage, qui hocha tristement la tête et poussa un soupir usé en constatant le piètre état de son mur.

-Quelle mission ? interrogea Sasuke.

-C'est confidentiel, Sasuke, répondit Itachi d'un ton sans réplique.

-Mais…

-Sasuke-kun, l'interrompit le Quatrième d'une voix douce. Quand la situation sera plus stable, je te promets que nous t'expliquerons tout.

La diplomatie de l'Hokage ne suffit pas à calmer la colère de Sasuke cette fois-là. Le jeune shinobi se raidit et Itachi se prépara à intervenir. Sasuke était incontrôlable lorsqu'il se laissait gouverner ainsi par sa colère. Il ressemblait beaucoup – sans doute trop – à leur père dans ces moments-là. Itachi se força à chasser ses pensées de son esprit. Sasuke n'était pas Fugaku.

Le jeune Uchiwa tremblait de rage.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant que vous pouvez gardez dans l'ignorance ! éructa-t-il.

-C'est difficile à croire, marmonna Danzô en se redressant.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas voir le vieil homme derrière le Quatrième, ce qui était une bonne chose, car le shinobi n'aurait sûrement pas hésité à lui lancer un genjutsu avant de le battre à mains nues jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Sans exagération.

Le Quatrième leva une main impérieuse pour faire taire Danzô sans quitter Sasuke des yeux.

-Tu n'es pas un enfant, concéda-t-il calmement. Mais il ne s'agit pas de ça, Sasuke. Tu sais très bien que nous entretenons une politique de confidentialités pour nos missions les plus importantes. Tu es toi-même tenu au secret par quelques-unes de tes missions.

-Ca n'a rien à voir ! siffla le jeune homme avec férocité. _Cette _mission concerne mon clan ! Et vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma première question ! Pourquoi avoir ordonné la dissolution de la police du village ? Vous savez très bien comment mon père…

-Sasuke, le coupa Itachi, d'une voix soudain froide et tranchante. Ca suffit.

Sasuke leva un regard surpris, trahi et furieux vers son frère. En voyant ses poings trembler le long de son corps, Itachi ne doutait pas que Sasuke se serait déjà jeté sur lui s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre.

Le jeune shinobi se tourna vers le Quatrième et Danzô, lequel fut toisé avec un profond mépris. Personne n'osa briser le silence glacial qui était tombé dans le bureau.

Finalement, avec un rictus dégoûté, Sasuke fit volte-face d'un pas raide et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Sasuke-kun…, appela faiblement le Quatrième.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut le violent claquement de la porte.

OOO

Un mois après la mort de Shisui, une révolte éclata au sein du village caché de la Feuille. Uchiwa Fugaku, suivi de la quasi-totalité des membres de son clan, descendirent dans les rues pour renverser l'Hokage et le Conseil des Anciens. Une guerre civile en résultat, opposant les Uchiwas aux shinobis aux ordres de l'Hokage.

Itachi avait cru revenir bien longtemps dans le passé, avant même la naissance de Sasuke, lorsqu'il avait quatre ans et que la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi faisait encore rage. Il s'était toujours rappelé de l'odeur putride de la cendre et du sang, des cris déchirants des mourants agonisants, et des yeux morts des survivants qui erraient sur le champ de bataille sans voir où ils allaient.

La lame de son katana, d'ordinaire étincelante comme le soleil, était souillée du liquide poisseux et pourpre dans lequel baignaient les corps jonchant les rues de Konoha. Les vitrines des magasins étaient brisées, et plusieurs immeubles étaient ravagés par les flammes. Des cris, des heurts et des éclats d'épées résonnaient encore au loin. Plusieurs hommes et femmes couraient dans tous les sens, cherchant du renfort.

Le village avait à peine eu le temps d'évacuer les civils et les enfants lors de l'attaque. Itachi baissa les yeux vers sa dernière victime. Les yeux morts de l'Uchiwa le fixaient, accusateurs. Itachi leva les yeux vers le ciel, et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Des larmes de sang.

La révolte conduite par Fugaku avait tournée au carnage. Les shinobis de Konoha s'étaient sauvagement entretués pendant toute une nuit. Shinobi et kunoichis gisaient au sol, inertes. Beaucoup d'Uchiwas avaient péri durant cette nuit. Itachi en avait tué lui-même onze. Onze membres de son propre clan, de sa propre famille. Miharu en faisait partie.

Le jeune homme s'avança d'un pas raide dans les rues ensanglantées, ignorant la douleur et les larmes. Il se demandait si son père était encore en vie ou si sa folie et sa prétention l'avait poussé à s'en prendre à l'Hokage, si sa mère avait survécu, si Sasuke…

Son fil de pensées fut brusquement interrompu lorsqu'il tourna au coin de la rue. Là, à seulement quelques mètres, deux hommes étaient penchés au-dessus d'un corps allongé au sol. Itachi reconnut des mèches d'un noir d'encre. Un Uchiwa. Un homme était accroupi auprès de lui, penché au-dessus de son visage. Le troisième s'appuyait lourdement sur sa canne et observait la scène de son seul œil valide.

Un Uchiwa. Un shinobi. Danzô. Le shinobi se redressa légèrement, découvrant le visage de l'Uchiwa. Du sang coulait à profusion sur les tempes du cadavre. La main gantée du shinobi s'éloigna de son visage, le poing serré autour de quelque chose. Itachi vit les orbites vides de l'Uchiwa.

Le prodige sentit l'effroi contracter ses muscles, le dégoût et la rage monter dans sa gorge. Il agrippa fermement son katana et laissa un manteau de chakra rouge se former autour de lui alors qu'il s'avançait. Danzô fut le premier à le repérer, rapidement suivi de son subordonné. Les deux hommes demeurèrent impassibles, mais Itachi pouvaient voir leur posture se raidir avec l'anticipation.

Itachi ferma sa paupière droite, tandis que le seul œil resté ouvert s'était fixé sur le shinobi encore accroupi. Il le reconnaissait. C'était un garçon à peine plus âgé que Sasuke, qui avait une habitude maladive à sourire dans les situations les plus dramatiques. Comme maintenant.

Itachi aurait pu sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines, mais il n'était Sasuke. Il s'immobilisa à deux mètres des hommes. Il pointa son katana ensanglanté dans leur direction.

Le jeune shinobi se redressa lentement, une main sur le rouleau de parchemin attaché dans son dos, son perpétuel sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu crois pouvoir nous battre au corps-à-corps ? susurra le jeune homme. Tu ne dois pas être si intelligent que ça, finalement.

Il remarqua la larme de sang qui s'était échappé de l'œil droit d'Itachi. Trop tard cependant. La paupière se rouvrit, laissant voir le terrifiant Sharingan, prêt à l'attaque.

-_Amaterasu_.

Une vague de flammes noires apparut aussitôt sur le poing fermé du subordonné de Danzô. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un cri étranglé malgré lui et lâcha ce qu'il avait en main avant de bondir en arrière pour arracher son gant enflammé.

Itachi dirigea son regard vers les deux yeux rouges qui étaient retombés au sol. Les flammes noires les consumèrent en quelques secondes. Le prodige referma son œil et leva la tête. Danzô avait disparu, abandonnant son subordonné. Ce dernier se tenait toujours à distance, et fixait Itachi avec prudence, protégeant tant bien que mal sa main brûlée par l'_Amaterasu_.

L'aîné abaissa son katana, porta une main à son œil ensanglanté pour chasser les larmes rouges et rouvrit la paupière. Son Sharingan se plongea dans les yeux noirs du shinobi, qui après seulement quelques secondes, vacilla et tomba au sol, tremblant violemment, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle haletant.

-Pars, ordonna Itachi d'une voix glaciale.

Le shinobi cligna des yeux une seconde, mais ce fut sa seule hésitation. Sans un regard en direction du corps désormais inutile de l'Uchiwa, il disparut, laissant Itachi seul.

Le prodige s'avança lentement vers le corps inerte de celui qui fut son cousin, reconnaissant le bras droit de son père. Il détourna le regard en apercevant son visage défiguré. Les Uchiwas étaient peut-être aveuglés par l'ambition et la prétention, mais ils ne méritaient pas un tel traitement. Personne ne méritait un tel traitement. La Feuille ne voyait-elle donc dans leur clan que l'avantage du Sharingan ?

Itachi releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'il entendit un cri déchirant, sauvage, empli de douleur comme de haine, s'élever dans le ciel ensanglanté de Konoha. Il se figea d'horreur.

Sasuke.

Il sauta au sommet d'un immeuble et bondit de toit en toit, en direction du cri. Il reconnut le chakra de Sasuke parmi celui des autres shinobis. Il sentit son sang se glacer à sentant l'intensité obscure de l'aura de son frère. Elle était si noire, gouvernée par la douleur la plus violente et la haine la plus pure.

Itachi atterrit en face de l'Académie. L'école était indemne et déserte. Les corps de plusieurs Chuunin enseignants gisaient devant les portes, avec ceux de quelques Uchiwas. L'odeur du sang et de la mort fit suffoquer Itachi qui porta une main à son nez malgré lui.

Un nouveau cri, proche et tout aussi déchirant, résonna derrière Itachi. L'Uchiwa se retourna.

Sasuke était là. Sasuke était là, agenouillé parmi les corps et les décombres. Il était couvert de sang et empestait la mort. Son visage était noir de cendres, mais ses yeux brillaient sous ses mèches d'encre. Ses yeux brillaient comme le sang.

Il tenait une silhouette inerte dans ses bras, contre sa poitrine. Elle était frêle, couverte de sang noir, et ses vêtements étaient calcinés, comme brûlés. Itachi aperçut les mèches rouges entre les doigts sales de son petit frère. Il se surprit à prier pour qu'il s'agisse simplement de sang. Du sang sur des mèches de cheveux. Du sang sur…

Sasuke laissa de nouveau échapper un cri de douleur qui finit par briser sa voix et s'acheva en une toux rauque étouffée par les sanglots. Le jeune homme s'affaissa en avant, couvrant du sien le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras, aveuglé par la douleur. Itachi vit les larmes de sang se mêler aux larmes d'eau sur les joues noires de Sasuke. Son frère avait les yeux fermés.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il laissa échapper un halètement de douleur. Il leva brusquement la tête, plantant son regard dans celui d'Itachi. L'aîné sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il vit le Sharingan de Sasuke. Deux étoiles à six branches tournoyaient autour des pupilles noires. Sasuke avait éveillé le Mangekyô Sharingan.

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux en voyant Itachi. Le prodige vit la peine, le deuil et la douleur se changer en haine. Une haine féroce, meurtrière, animale. La haine d'un Uchiwa.

Avec un cri rauque, Sasuke abandonna le cadavre qu'il tenait dans ses bras, sauta sur Itachi, une boule de foudre blanche grésillante dans le creux de sa main. Itachi tendit le bras, attrapa fermement le poignet de son cadet, le forçant d'un geste habile à libérer son Chidori sur le sol, juste à côté d'eux. Le jutsu de foudre explosa et forma un petit, mais profond cratère dans les pavés. Itachi ne laissa pas le temps à Sasuke de réagir. Les doigts de sa main libre s'enroulèrent autour de la gorge du jeune homme et le plaqua au sol brutalement.

Itachi se retrouva par terre, un genou contre le ventre de Sasuke, et ses yeux rivés sur ceux qui le fixaient à travers des larmes rouges. Des yeux d'un homme dévasté et rongé par la douleur. Sasuke se débattait sauvagement contre son aîné, sifflant et crachant comme une bête sauvage. Itachi se pencha en avant, s'affaissant de tout son poids contre son jeune frère, se forçant à regarder dans les iris rouges.

Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête et de regarder pour reconnaître le corps de sa nièce, ni pour voir son visage défiguré et ses orbites vides et ensanglantées. Danzô était venu avant lui.

-Ryû…Ryûko…, balbutia Sasuke en se débattant de plus en plus faiblement. Non, Ryûko…

Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le poignet d'Itachi alors qu'il tentait de tourner la tête, de voir derrière son aîné le corps inerte qui gisait à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Itachi se déplaça légèrement afin de complètement cacher le corps de la petite fille et força Sasuke à regarder dans la direction opposée.

-Non ! NON ! Itachi ! Connard! Lâche-moi ! LÂCHE-MOI !

-Sas…

-NON ! Ryûko !

L'énergie du désespoir prenait le pas sur la fatigue et Sasuke parvint à repousser son frère d'un puissant coup de pied. Etouffant un grognement de douleur, Itachi se releva rapidement et agrippa Sasuke par le col, avant que celui-ci n'ait pu rejoindre le cadavre. Une main se plaqua contre ses yeux ensanglantés alors que l'autre bras s'enroula autour de sa gorge.

D'un geste brusque, Itachi les releva tous les deux.

-Pardonne-moi, Sasuke, souffla-t-il contre l'oreille de son cadet.

- Ryûko ! RYÛ…

Le poing d'Itachi s'enfonça dans le ventre du plus jeune. Les cris de Sasuke s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge. Le jeune homme tomba en avant sur le bras de son aîné, et perdit connaissance.

Itachi souleva son petit frère et le balança en travers de ses épaules. Il se tourna vers le corps inerte de Ryûko. Elle n'avait que six ans. Elle était sa nièce, la fille de Sasuke. Elle n'était qu'une enfant. Une enfant qui avait payé cher un nom qu'elle n'avait jamais proclamé et un héritage qu'elle n'avait jamais porté.

Une goutte de sang roula sur la joue du prodige. Itachi ouvrit son œil droit.

_-Amaterasu !_

Sasuke ne vit jamais le corps de sa fille rongée par les flammes noires, dévorant à jamais le corps d'une enfant qui avait été reniée par sa propre famille, et par son propre village. Sasuke ne vit jamais les larmes qui coulaient à flots sur les joues de son aîné tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient. Sasuke ne ressentait que la souffrance et la peine la plus viscérale qui soit. La douleur d'un parent qui a perdu son enfant.

Et même dans l'inconscience, ses larmes de sang ne cessaient de couler, encore et encore, témoins indélébiles de l'existence de Ryûko.

OOO

-Tu es calmé ?

Sasuke grogna comme une bête sauvage. Le bandeau qui recouvrait ses yeux était constellé de sang, tout comme les cordes qui maintenaient ses poignets derrière son dos. Itachi étouffa un soupir. Il supposait que cela voulait dire non.

Cela faisait trois jours que les frères avaient fui Konoha. Trois jours depuis la révolte ratée des Uchiwas. Trois jours depuis le bain de sang qui avait souillé le village de la Feuille. Trois jours qu'Itachi vivait avec le poids écrasant de la culpabilité. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se serait passé, s'il avait agi plus tôt, s'il avait convaincu le Quatrième de massacrer le clan plus tôt, s'il aurait mieux valu tuer le mal dans l'œuf au prix de la vie de tout un clan, de dizaines de personnes, de sa propre famille…

Itachi aurait préféré resté à Konoha, mais il était conscient que si l'Hokage serait compréhensif et leur accorderait sa protection, il n'en irait pas de même avec les autres villageois. Sasuke et lui étaient des Uchiwas, le clan même responsable d'une cinquantaine de morts au sein du village, et qui avaient déclenché une guerre civile. Peu importe qu'Itachi ait été un espion de son propre clan à la solde du village. Peu importe que Sasuke ait été banni du clan par son propre père. A présent, et à jamais, ils demeureraient les derniers descendants d'un clan maudit.

Les yeux de Sasuke n'avaient cessé de saigner depuis leur fuite de Konoha, et Itachi commençait à s'inquiéter. L'hémorragie ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, et ce malgré le fait que Sasuke ne puisse utiliser les nouveaux pouvoirs de ses yeux. Peut-être leur faudra-t-il aller consulter un médecin, songea le prodige non sans une certaine amertume.

Sasuke n'avait arrêté de hurler que depuis ce matin, mais les terreurs nocturnes ne s'en iraient pas aussi facilement. Les cris qu'il poussait dans la nuit auraient pu être confondus avec ceux d'un animal blessé qui hurlait sa douleur et sa rage à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Itachi ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que tenir son petit frère dans ses bras, et attendre, et subir. Subir les cris d'un homme détruit. Sasuke n'avait que vingt-deux ans et il était déjà mort. Mort de l'intérieur. Mort en même temps que Ryûko.

Le feu de camp, qui crépitait tranquillement, émit un sifflement plaintif, tirant Itachi de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux et observa Sasuke. Son jeune frère s'était péniblement redressé, envoyant des mottes de terre dans les flammes avec ses pieds. Un unique sillon rouge striait sa joue gauche. Rouge sang contre la blancheur de la lune, littéralement, songea distraitement l'aîné.

-Ils vont payer, souffla Sasuke.

Itachi arqua un sourcil délicat, mais ne dit rien. Ses yeux, devenus rouges, observaient le jeune shinobi.

-Les aînés, les ninjas, cracha Sasuke avec toute la haine qu'il portait dans son cœur. Konoha entier va payer.

Hm. La vengeance. Ce n'était surprenant venant d'un Uchiwa, même si Itachi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu par son frère. L'intégralité de leur clan avait été annihilée, mais la malédiction des Uchiwas subsistait. En Sasuke.

-Répondre au sang par le sang n'est pas la solution, Sasuke, répondit Itachi d'une voix soigneusement neutre.

Sasuke tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, comme s'il pouvait le voir au travers de ses paupières closes et du bandeau taché de sang. Il cracha comme un animal sauvage et ses poings liés s'abattirent brutalement contre le tronc de l'arbre derrière lui. Ses jointures se couvrirent de liquide rouge et poisseux, et l'écorce de l'arbre éclata.

-Les shinobis vivent grâce au sang qu'ils versent, rétorqua le plus jeune d'une voix venimeuse.

Il pouvait entendre le reproche dans la voix de Sasuke. Meurtrier. Itachi baissa les yeux.

-J'ai cru pouvoir faire changer les choses, souffla-t-il. Protéger le village.

Sasuke siffla avec dédain et détourna le visage d'un geste brutal. Il était caché par la pénombre de la nuit et les mèches d'encre du jeune Uchiwa, mais Itachi pouvait la voir. La larme de sang qui coulait sur sa joue droite. Un sillon carmin contre la peau blanche.

-Le _village_, cracha Sasuke, n'a même pas su protéger Ryûko. Tu sais où j'ai retrouvé son corps, Itachi ?

L'aîné sent le doute, le dégoût, et ce sentiment, ce sentiment qu'il méprisait du plus profond de son cœur, lui monter à la gorge. Il tente de les réprimer fermement, mais il sent son Sharingan muer par instinct. Les trois branches se formèrent autour de sa pupille.

Comme s'il pouvait le voir, Sasuke sourit. Le sourire qui ne porte ni paix, ni joie. Seulement un maladif désir de vengeance.

-Sasuke…

-Je l'ai trouvé juste en dehors de l'école, l'interrompit le plus jeune d'une voix rauque. L'école n'a subi aucun dommage, les classes étaient vides et des enseignants étaient sortis pour retenir les révolutionnaires pendant que les autres évacuaient les élèves. Aucun enfant n'a été tué. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

A vrai dire, Itachi avait compris dès l'instant où il avait trouvé Sasuke devant l'école. Il avait compris, mais il avait réprimé ses sentiments, les avait noyés dans la douleur de Sasuke. Ca avait été plus facile de supporter la haine de son cadet.

Sasuke le regardait bien en face, maintenant. Il laissait à découvert son visage strié de deux sillons rouges, un sur chaque joue. Le sourire s'était transformé en rictus.

-Ca veut dire qu'_ils _l'ont foutue dehors, éructa-t-il. Ils l'ont livrée à la merci des Uchiwas en savant qu'ils la tueraient sans réfléchir. Juste pour sauver _leur peau_, ils l'ont tuée. Ils se foutaient pas mal qu'ils s'agissent d'une enfant, ils se foutaient qu'elle soit la petite cousine de l'Hokage ! A leurs yeux, elle n'était qu'une Uchiwa, _et ils l'ont tuée !_

Itachi aurait voulu rétorquer que ce n'était pas les shinobis de Konoha qui avaient achevé la courte vie de sa nièce, que c'était un membre de leur propre clan qui avait tué l'enfant. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Car il savait. Il savait que tout ce que Sasuke disait était la plus pure vérité. Que sa haine était légitime. Que Konoha avait tué une enfant. Sa nièce.

Sasuke émit un nouveau grognement, et la seconde suivante, ses bras étaient libres et s'élança vers Itachi. L'aîné eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver le kunai que son cadet avait invoqué. La pointe aiguisée de l'arme termina sa course dans le sol souple de la forêt, mais Sasuke avait arraché son bandeau de sa main libre. Le Mangekyô Sharingan se dévoila, et chercha prestement l'autre paire d'yeux.

Itachi avait roulé à quelques mètres autour du feu de camp. Il se releva vivement. Sasuke était rapide, mais Itachi l'était plus. Les yeux ensanglantés de son petit frère eurent à peine le temps de se poser sur lui que le prodige avait lancé une poignée de shurikens. Sasuke les esquiva tous, mais ne put se dérober lorsque la main d'Itachi agrippa cruellement sa gorge. Le jeune homme se retrouva brutalement plaqué contre un arbre. Itachi avait posé son pied sur celui de Sasuke pour l'empêcher de riposter alors que son autre main avait saisi les deux poignets du plus jeune. En l'espace de quelques secondes, Sasuke se retrouva complètement immobilisé.

L'aîné sentait la colère bouillir dans ses veines. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit originellement dirigée vers Sasuke, mais à présent que le cadet avait tenté de l'attaquer, Itachi rêvait de briser les os de son idiot de petit frère. Il était plus grand, plus rapide, et surtout, bien plus puissant que Sasuke. Ses doigts se refermaient de plus en plus autour de la gorge du plus jeune, qui commença à suffoquer.

Itachi était certain que rien sur son visage trahissait la colère qui l'avait saisi, rien si ce n'était ses yeux. Sasuke, aveuglé par la douleur et la haine, fixait son Sharingan. Itachi se pencha en avant.

-Tu ferais mieux d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de t'attaquer à moi, idiot de petit frère, souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

-Sinon quoi ? cracha Sasuke d'une voix étranglée. Tu vas me tuer ?

-Non, répondit Itachi d'une voix horriblement douce. Il y a des sorts bien pires que la mort, Sasuke. Comme revivre l'enfer duquel je t'ai sorti il y a quelques jours.

La menace eut l'effet escompté. Sasuke cessa brusquement de se débattre. Le peu de couleur qu'il avait repris sous l'effet de la colère s'estompa immédiatement. Mais son Sharingan demeura activé, tentant de défier l'aîné malgré la peur qu'Itachi pouvait y lire. Idiot de petit frère.

-Tu n'oseras pas, souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

C'était sans compter l'ouïe pratiquement surhumaine d'Itachi. Le prodige toisa son frère de son regard le plus glacial.

-Je ne parierais pas là-dessus à ta place, petit frère.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, son Mangekyô Sharingan tournoya autour de sa pupille. Sasuke en eut le souffle coupé. D'un geste instinctif, il ferma les yeux. S'il ne possédait le Mangekyô que depuis quelques jours, il connaissait les pouvoirs que détenait cette ultime pupille depuis sa plus tendre enfance. _Tsukiyomi _était un des redoutables jutsus qu'Itachi possédait maintenant, et de toute évidence, il n'hésiterait pas à l'utiliser contre son propre petit frère. Lui faire revivre la révolte, lui faire revivre la mort de sa fille.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence tendu, l'aîné consentit à lâcher Sasuke, à présent convaincu que le plus jeune ne tenterait plus de l'attaquer aveuglément. Sasuke resta dos à l'arbre contre lequel Itachi l'avait plaqué, observant son frère se réinstaller près du feu au travers de ses longs cils noirs. Le Sharingan était désactivé.

Les gestes brusques de l'aîné n'avait en rien arrangé la condition physique de Sasuke qui grimaça, sentant la brûlure continuelle dans ses yeux s'intensifier. Son grognement de douleur attira l'attention d'Itachi. Le prodige cacha son inquiétude derrière un masque neutre et froid, son propre Sharingan toujours actif, rappelant à Sasuke que la menace tenait toujours.

Deux nouvelles larmes rouges s'échappèrent des yeux plissés de Sasuke, qui les essuya prestement d'un geste de main. Il se laissa ensuite tomber en position assise, n'osant pas croiser le regard d'Itachi. Il était plus calme, surtout à cause de la fatigue, de la douleur et de la peur, mais la haine était toujours présente, Itachi pouvait la voir dans la posture rigide de son cadet. Sasuke n'abandonnerait pas son désir de vengeance. C'était tout ce qu'il avait, désormais.

Itachi ferma les yeux, sentant la chaleur des flammes contre sa peau, la fraicheur de l'air nocturne dans ses narines. Il leva le menton, regardant les étoiles qui brillaient au-dessus de sa tête.

-Sasuke…

-Quoi ? vint la réponse agressive.

-Tu as les mêmes yeux que moi, maintenant.

A ces mots, Sasuke tourna la tête en direction de son frère. Itachi continua de regarder les étoiles.

-Tu sais ce qui attend les possesseurs du Mangekyô Sharingan, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke resta silencieux. Il savait. Il l'avait découvert lorsqu'il avait treize ans et qu'il avait mené son Sharingan à maturité. Son père l'avait emmené dans le sous-sol du Quartier Uchiwa pour qu'il lise la tablette de pierre.

La cécité était le prix à payer pour la pupille ultime du Sharingan. Jusqu'à maintenant, Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir l'obtenir un jour. Dès l'instant où il avait lu les inscriptions de la tablette, il avait renié l'obtention d'un tel pouvoir, au prix de la vie de son meilleur ami. Jamais il ne se salirait les mains pour l'obtention du Mangekyô.

A présent, toutes ces résolutions lui semblaient lointaines, presque étrangères. Sasuke était prêt à tuer quiconque portait l'insigne de la Feuille, à la tuer de ses mains nues. La voix d'Itachi le tira de ses pensées meurtrières.

-Il existe une alternative pour y échapper, avoua l'aîné d'un ton parfaitement indifférent.

-Quoi ? grogna Sasuke d'une voix rauque.

-Les quelques Uchiwas qui ont détenus le Mangekyô faisaient partie d'une fratrie, poursuivit Itachi en ignorant l'intervention de son cadet. Afin d'échapper au sort que leur réservait leur nouvelle pupille, ils ont pris les yeux de leur frère et ont ainsi obtenu le Mangekyô Eternel, la véritable ultime pupille du Sharingan.

Itachi peut sentir le regard de Sasuke sur lui. Un regard incrédule, effrayé, méfiant. Sasuke n'était plus aussi naïf pour croire que son frère ne lui ferait aucun mal. Malgré son corps endolori, ses muscles étaient tendus sous sa peau écorchée, prêts à entrer en action dans la seconde si besoin est.

Les frères demeurèrent silencieux un court instant, avant qu'Itachi ne daigne enfin se tourner vers Sasuke. Son frère tressaillit en croisant son regard, mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Courageux ou idiot, Itachi ne savait pas.

-Voilà ce que je te propose, Sasuke, déclara-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres. Si jamais tu arrives à obtenir vengeance avant que je ne parvienne à ramener la paix à Konoha et à laver notre nom, je te donnerais mes yeux. Dans le cas contraire, tes yeux seront les miens.

Sasuke planta son regard impénétrable dans celui d'Itachi, le regardant d'abord comme s'il était fou, avant qu'une étincelle résolue ne brille dans ses prunelles d'onyx. Un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres. Dans la pénombre, avec ses cils bordés de sang et le sillon carmin qui traverse ses joues, il a l'air d'un meurtrier sans cœur.

Itachi peut presque entendre les mots avant que Sasuke ne les prononce lui-même, d'une voix curieusement enjouée.

-Marché conclu, _Nii-san. _Nous verrons bien qui est le plus fort de nous deux.

Le cadet se réinstalle confortablement contre l'arbre, le regard perdu dans les flammes rouges, les yeux brillant d'une nouvelle résolution, qui ne détenait ni bonté, ni pureté. Itachi détourna les yeux, préférant refermer ses paupières, comme pour se persuader que tout ce qu'il vivait n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar.

Mais son esprit aiguisé ne cessait de lui rappeler la terrible vérité. La lumière de Sasuke s'était estompée, éteinte et noyée dans les ténèbres froides des Uchiwas.

OOO

_Épilogue  
_

Danzô Shimura, Rokudaime de Konoha, rendit son dernier soupir avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et les yeux rivés vers les cieux. Des gouttes de sang tombaient sans se tarir sur sa peau encore chaude. Son adversaire, agenouillé sur son cadavre, cligna lentement les yeux.

Uchiwa Sasuke dégagea lentement la lame de Kusanagi de la poitrine de Danzô et se leva. Le corps de cet homme le répugnait. Sous ses innombrables bandages, il avait caché une dizaine de Sharingan, implantés partout dans son corps par ce serpent d'Orochimaru. Ces yeux avaient appartenus à des Uchiwas, collectés sur leur corps morts lors de la révolte du clan. Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que certains appartenaient peut-être à _elle_... Il tourna brusquement les talons, contemplant froidement le champ de bataille défoncé sur lequel il s'était battu.

Itachi, qui avait assisté à l'affrontement depuis le sommet d'un pilier, y descendit tranquillement en un bond et alla rejoindre son cadet. Il ne semblait pas du tout troublé. Et pourtant, il avait perdu son pari. Les corps d'Homura et Koharu, conseillers du Rokudaime, gisaient plus loin dans une mare de sang. Sasuke avait tué ceux qui avaient exilés les Uchiwas, ceux qui avaient bâti la paix de leur village grâce au sang d'un clan tout entier, grâce au sang d'une enfant. Ses yeux étaient à Sasuke, maintenant.

Le cadet laissa un sourire percer son visage fermé en contemplant l'expression neutre de son aîné. Il n'y avait qu'Itachi pour demeurer indifférent en toutes circonstances. Deux ans qu'ils voyageaient et combattaient ensemble, deux ans qu'ils tentaient de gagner leur pari, mais jamais Itachi n'avait trahi la moindre expression.

Sasuke essuya le sang de son katana avec sa propre chemise avant de rengainer son arme d'un geste vif. Itachi contempla un court instant le cadavre du Rokudaime, avant de lever les yeux vers Sasuke. Il inclina légèrement le visage.

-Il semble que tu as gagné, petit frère.

Le jeune homme se tourna brièvement vers son adversaire vaincu.

-Il semblerait, oui, répondit-il.

Itachi n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il n'amorça aucun mouvement lorsque Sasuke tomba à genoux devant lui, sans prévenir. Le cadet siffla de douleur. L'usage de _Tsukiyomi_ et de _Susano'o _durant la même bataille à seulement quelques minutes d'intervalle n'avait pas été raisonnable. Son corps était en train de lâcher, ses muscles brûlants de douleur, et ses yeux... ses yeux ne cessaient de saigner.

Cela faisait des mois que Sasuke ne voyait plus que de vagues silhouettes. Il se repérait essentiellement grâce au chakra et à son ouïe. Itachi, plus prudent – toujours plus prudent que son idiot de petit frère – avait su se ménager davantage. Il voyait encore bien, même si sa vue avait immanquablement baissée depuis deux ans.

Le plus jeune toussa, laissa échapper une gerbe de sang. Il pouvait sentir le regard brûlant du prodige sur ses épaules. Un sourire apparut sur son visage souillé de sang.

-A présent… je vais prendre tes yeux, _Nii-san_, pantela-t-il, ignorant la douleur lancinante dans sa gorge enflammée.

Si Itachi résisterait, il n'aurait probablement aucun mal à repousser Sasuke. Mais Sasuke savait que son frère ne se défendrait pas. Il embrassait la fatalité avec une étrange facilité. Parfois – souvent – Sasuke aurait souhaité qu'Itachi se batte plus pour son honneur et sa vie plutôt que pour ce village ridicule auquel il vouait un amour aveugle.

Sasuke leva lourdement son bras endolori. Comme pour l'aider, Itachi s'agenouilla devant lui, prêtant peu d'attention au sang sous ses pieds et au cadavre qui gisait juste derrière son petit frère. Son Sharingan fixait les yeux noirs de Sasuke, inflexibles, attendant que les doigts ensanglantés s'en emparent. Indifférents. Froids. Détachés.

Sasuke sourit encore à travers ses larmes de sang. Durant ces deux années, il s'était lancé un défi. Faire revivre l'émotion sur ce masque impassible qu'était le visage de son frère. Voir la surprise, la peur et l'horreur dans ses yeux rouges et froids. Il savait qu'il était sur le point de gagner.

C'était comme si Itachi avait lu dans ses pensées, car ses yeux s'agrandirent – de surprise ? D'effroi ? – et il leva prestement la main.

-Sasuke… !

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du poignet du cadet en même temps que ceux de Sasuke s'enfoncèrent dans son propre œil. Le gauche.

Du sang. Un cri. Et ce n'était pas celui de Sasuke.

_Fin_

* * *

**_Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic. _**


End file.
